justanotherrealityshowfandomcom-20200214-history
Team Crystal Coyotees
Team Crystal Coyotees is 1 of the two teams competing in Just Another Reality Show S2: Battle Royale. The team symbol is a blue coyotee silhoutte enclosed in a blue outline. Team Members The members of this team consist of Brad, Elias, Emily, Julia M, Lauren, Zachary and as of episode 6 Schyler. "Gonna Be Some Drama" During this episode the Coyotees were formed, to which none of the members seemed thrilled about. Unlike the peppy, high spirits the Flamingos have the Coyotees instantly start talking strategy and who to pick off when they lose.The girls form a bond but are saddened that their alliance of 6 has broken up into an alliance of 3. Lauren, unintentionally, deems Brad team captain after he comes over with a note about the challenge. However, things turn when, during practice, the girls notice Brad walking away from the competition leaving them to think that he was trying to swap teams. Afterwards Kyle tells them that Brad left the competition and that they would have to complete the challenge with 1 man down. The coyotees struggled to find talent amongst themselves, attempted to be led by Julia. Lauren didn't think that their dance was "cool" and she was right. The coyotees performed second and received a total score of 25 out of 40. "Where the Grass Recedes" During the episode the girls of the Coyotees focus on who to get rid of now that Brad is out of the compeition. They also continue to cope with the fact that their alliance of 6 has been broken into 2 groups of 3. Zach decides to share the K-Idol clue with Emily and Elias whom he seems to trust and together the team looks for it, to no avail. During the challenge Julia is chosen to compete in the Battle Royale while Elias sits out. Julia is able to grab her bag first and quickly start assembling but starts to fall behind when Jonthan finishes half of his puzzle quickly. Julia then figures out what the phrase is and makes quick work of her puzzle. She finishes by a landslide granting the Coyotees a well deserved victory. Julia later has a confessional saying that she's glad they won because of Brad's elimination. It was then revealed that Elias won instant immunity which he chose to share with his team, which he later regrets. Lauren on the other hadn thinks it was a smart choice to tell the team, commenting on how Schyler of the Flamingos, didn't share hers at all. Zach later finds a 2nd clue to where an idol is hidden and shares it with Emily and Elias again. "A Miracle" During this episode the Coyotees maintain their solidity and are asked to compete in the second Battle Royale. Emily opts to compete for the team and ultimately wins the challenge, granting the Coyotees yet another win. "Make An Upset" During this episode the Coyotees are pleased that they still have their five members, however most of the team is distraught to find out that Brad and Schyler would be returning. The Coyotees get Schyler as compensation for winning the challenge, per Julia's request, and then they begin the challenge. The Coyotees have a severely hard time trying to locate the blocks and when it came down to assembling the word, none of the Coyotees listened to the rules therefore they did not know what they were looking for. Ultimately the Coyotees lost and had to be sent to their second elimination station. Post challenge the girls of the Coyotees were trying to split the vote between Elias and Zach ultimately sealing their fate, however Julia was concerned that Elias or Zach might have an idol, throwing her off her game. During the elimination station Lauren and Emily and Zach were declared safe. Julia M and Elias were in the bottom two but it was Elias who went home. "You Don't Sip A Shot" During this episode the Coyotees were moved to a different location due to the rain. During the eating challenge The Coyotees won the saltine challenge, thanks to Zach but lost the lemon juice shot challenge, thanks to Zach as well. Ultimately during the cinnamon challenge, to which Julia M didn't want to compete in, the Coyotees lost the advantage which was a set of cookbooks. "Coconut Isn't Mexican" During this episode the Coyotees attempt to create two dishes using mushrooms and coconuts. Julia and Schyler butt heads multple times due to each having their own opinion on what to cook. Julia insisted on Mexican food while Schyler didn't think that made any sense, seconded by Lauren. Ultimately Thai food was the theme and the Coyotees worked together to pull off a Chunky Thai Salad with Lemon-Raspberry Vinagrette. The second dish was a Lemon Sesame Thai Rice. The judges decided that, albeit the salad being chunky and the mushrooms being uncooked or raw they had, overall, good dishes. With a score of 46/60 the Coyotees took yet another win. *- Brad returned but as a member of the opposing team, in episode 6. *-Schyler was not an original member as she was placed on that team after returning in episode 6. Fun Facts *This is the second team to have a name alliteration. *This is also the second team to have the alliteration be 'C'. **The first being Team Cunning Koalas (S1) *The Coyotees lose the first challenge of the season but do not have to attend an elimination station. *The Coyotees win the first Battle Royale of the season.